This invention relates to an improved lead network in an antiskid braking system.
Antiskid systems have in the past been provided with lead networks to improve braking efficiency. Such lead networks are responsive to a time derivative of a signal and act to anticipate behavior of the braked wheel. For example, in response to a sharply decelerating wheel, a lead network acts to reduce brake pressure and to arrest the wheel deceleration and prevent wheel skids.